


[podfic] just stay a little longer

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Hugs, M/M, Mandos' Halls of Waiting, Podfic, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After the din of battle, the halls of waiting are so very quiet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] just stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just stay a little longer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19840) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** major canon character death, significant spoilers for movie #3 AND the end of the book, implied sibling incest, some violence

 **Length:** 00:07:53  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_just%20stay%20a%20little%20longer_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 


End file.
